


Personal Entry 1, by Kitsune-bi

by YoukoRayah



Series: From the Files of Strike Team Vengance [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Personal Log, Strike Team Vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoRayah/pseuds/YoukoRayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitsune-bi makes it home after a run in with pirates.  Good thing the base has room for a pet or six!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Entry 1, by Kitsune-bi

**Author's Note:**

> As Kitsune-bi doesn't have an ao3 acc, i've agreed to post this for her in the team works!

 

What a flight. I’ll have to spend a good long time pampering my Lady Lizze. My beautiful ship deserves a good pampering after this last encounter with those pirates. I want to see the team’s reaction when they find out she is semi sentient. Ohh their faces will be priceless. The treatment of nanites was the best idea I’ve ever had.

Uhh, now that I’m thinking about it, I did not warn the team that I have as a hobby creating different projects with nanites (I didn’t ask for a lab). Grandma’s formula of nanites is a secret that she passed only to me. I think I’ll pass it to the team, that way if anything happens to me the formula will not be lost. I have to create earrings, watches and glasses for the team in accordance with the specifications and requirements of each one. Mamajo want sniper tech, Nyx more protection and QueenKit want a watch. Uhh, with the way she forgets to eat I think better add a nutritional function in this watch, that way even though she forget to eat she can control how many calories she’s consuming. The earrings for our spies… Oh boy I need to think about how to accommodate the changes in the field uniform that Youko Rayah had asked about… Well, I handle it when I get Home.

I go into the cargo bay to see how hellhounds are behaving. Ares just raise his head when I enter the compartment, Xena doesn't even move, and the cubs rush to jump me. I think they can feel that I’m not afraid of them and I will not hurt them because ever since I saved them from the pirates they have been very docile. Or maybe it’s my force presence, I always got along well with animals. No matter the reason these beauties will add a wonderful protection for Home. I play with the cubs for about half a hour and go to the freezer to pick up their lunch, half a dead bantha. Xena and Ares will eat that alone, luckily they only need to eat once every three days. The cubs are suckling still. From what I could see they are only four months. Which means that Xena will not have another litter for three years and two months.

The computer warns that I’m getting to the coordinates of Home. Time to see how Home was at the end. I hope that my rooms are large enough for the hellhounds and me. While they were not presented to the whole team it’s too dangerous to let them walk loose at the base. As I enter the planet’s atmosphere the only thing on my mind is freedom.


End file.
